Hogwarts awakens
by Zelfra1234
Summary: Brothers will be born as the seventh month dies. Born to a world of bad blood. This story is partly part of the cliche brothers who lived but different in a way. Harry and his brother are brothers no bad blood between them. they are both the boys who lived
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **A.N. Heyoo all you lovely readers and welcome for my brand new story. This story will primarily be in the point of view of my oc, occasionally switching back and forth from harry to Leon. Well enough talk. Let's get to the story.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own J.K. Rowling story only my oc and what I change.**

 **Prologue: The Brothers Who Lived.**

It was a day of celebration for the Wizarding world, The Dark Lord Voldemort. Was vanquished by unknown means, the rest of the Wizarding world didn't know who did it but didn't care. They celebrated with abandon, only four people knew of who or what killed Voldemort.

That's where our story starts.

 **Privet Drive #4 Little Whinging.**

The Dursleys are a simply 'normal' household, living day to day in boring lives. They have no idea that there lives will never be simple again. There day begins with Vernon having the usual breakfast with Petunia struggling to put Dudley in a high chair.

"At half past eight, Mr Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs Dursley on the cheek and tried to kiss Dudley goodbye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls. 'Little tyke,' chortled Mr Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive."

Vernon's day was filled with strangeness, from weird people in cloaks, to thousands of owl sightings, to random celebration in the streets. What made him rush to get home was that he heard some cloaked figures mention the potters and their son Harry.

Vernon almost splutters when he turns into the drive and sees what his eyes say is the same cat from this morning staring at the sign again.

"I must be seeing things, cats don't read signs, it has to have been just looking at it." Vernon mutters to himself.

Pulling into #4 Privet Drive Vernon Dursley had the foreboding feeling something was going to go horribly wrong in his life over the next couple days.

 **Line break**

 **5 hours later**

A man appeared suddenly at the end of the drive. Almost as if he appeared out of thin air. The cat that was looking at the sign was now looking with a disapproving air at the man.

This man was tall with a waist length beard, annoying twinkling blue eyes, purple robes, and old as dirt. Who was this man, why he was Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore took out a lighter and flicked it, removing all sources of light from the lamps on the street.

He finally seems to take notice of the cat, he turns to it and smiles.

"Fancy seeing you here professor McGonagall."

The cat was no longer a cat, instead it was a wizened old woman with a green cloak and hat on.

"'How did you know it was me?' she asked. '

My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly.'

'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day,' said Professor McGonagall."

"'Are the rumours true Albus?'

'Im afraid so professor the good, and the bad.'

'And the brothers, what will you do with them. Surely you don't intend to bring them here.'

'Only young Harry will be brought here, young Leon is going to a orphanage to be raised.' Albus said."

Before McGonagall has the chance to retort a loud roar rips through the air.

"'Ahh there is Hagrid.'

'You sure Hagrid could be trusted to bring Harry here.'

'Ah professor I would trust Hagrid with my life.' Albus proclaims before turning to the sound.

'You sure it's wise to leave harry here, with these are the worst sort of muggles imaginable, they truly are...'

'The only family he has.' Albus replies interrupting McGonagall.

'And what of Leon why are you keeping them separated. They should be raised together.' McGonagall tells Albus with a bit of a sneer.

The roaring intensifies and a large man on a motorbike descends from the sky.

'Ah Hagrid the journey went correct.'

'Yes sir! Leon is at the orphanage and young Harry here fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol.'

'Thank you Hagrid.' Albus says.

Albus walks up to the door to #4 Privet Drive and places baby Harry on the step with a note.

A loud sob echoes from behind them, Albus turns to Hagrid and says.

'Its not really goodbye after all. You'll see both Harry and Leon again someday.'

 **Scene break**

 **2 hours earlier,**

 **St Catherine's orphanage.**

It was a peaceful day at St Catherine's. Boys and girls were being tortured...ah put to work. That peace is shattered when everyone is in bed by a loud noise.

A motorcycle descends from the sky and gently bumps the ground. The occupant of the bike is a tall man with a long brown beard. This man is Hagrid.

Hagrid walks up to the door and places a small bundle in a basket. This bundle turns over and reveals a small face with jet black hair, and a small lightning bolt shaped scar.

Hagrid tucks a note into the side of Leon's basket and says.

"'Goodbye Leon, I'll see ya at Hogwarts.'"

Hagrid turns around and gets on the bike. Before he drives off he points his umbrella at the door and causes a small bang to wake up the occupants.

With a roar from the motorbike Hagrid flies off as lights come on in the windows of the orphanage.

"Who caused a ruckus at this ungodly hour. The owner of the orphanage says with anger.

He throws open the door scowling only to find nothing there. He looks around to see if he can get a glimpse of who caused the noise. Shaking his head he goes to shut the door but looks down and sees a bundle on the step.

Suddenly the bundle moves and makes him jump. He bends down to pick up the bundle which has a note in it. He pockets the note to read later, and slightly unravels the bundle to find a baby.

 **A.N.**

 **Hope you all like my new story dudes and dudettes.**

 **Only readers of my other story will understand the signifigance of the name of the orphanage**

 **I had the idea for a one-shot that my co-writer TheFallenOne77 suggested that I turn it into a proper story so here I am.**

 **I am going to be posting a chapter of this story, then working on my other story alternating the cycle of chapters.**

 **First will be this story,**

 **Then freedom,**

 **Then this story.**

 **And so on**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Punishment, and discovery.**

 **A.N. Hey dudes and dudettes. I am here with another chapter for you all.**

 **The POV switch between harry and Leon will be frequent in the first few chapters but when Leon and harry get to Hogwarts it will slow down.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't own Harry potter jk Rowling does. I only own my oc Leon and any story details I change.**

 **Anyway back to the story.**

4 years later.

#4 privet drive, surrey.

A door slamming shut, and loud thumping noises were what echoed through the house of privet drive ending the quiet afternoon that everyone was relaxing in. A pivotal moment will happen that changes everything.

This noise startles a young boy named Harry Potter awake. He is left wondering what caused the great whale Sr to get angry enough to stomp harder than he usually does when walking. Harry sighs as he gets ready to get up and answer a summons

Vernon POV

"My damn business deal fell through, and I didn't get that promotion. I blame that freak for it.'

'What will you do Vernon how will we punish him this time.'

A sinister smile grows on Vernon dursleys face, promising pain and misery to whom those thoughts are directed at.

'Just leave that to me tunie! He will feel my anger.'

Harry POV

'BOY GET OUT HERE, YOU ARE IN TROUBLE YOU LITTLE SHIT.'

With a sigh and a shake of the head Harry says in his head 'what did I do this time.'

Out loud he says. 'Coming uncle'

The moment Harry had walked into the living room, he saw uncle Vernon and aunt Tunie standing there; Vernon looking as his misdirected anger might make him burst like an over filled water balloon. Harry guessed, by the look on his face, that whatever he was going to blame him for this time wasn't going to be the same, he knew it was going to be worse than the other times.

"Is there something wrong uncle?" Harry asked, trying his best to not make things worst.

"You damn little shit; you know damn well what it is you have done," Vernon hissed.

No he didn't, Harry has absolutely no idea what it is he's done, over even how he was involved with this situation. He just stood there for a moment and the situation settle in before simply saying that he was sorry. At the moment he spoke, it felt as if a stone just dropped in the pit of stomach and an uneasy feeling made lurch, almost as if he was about to vomit.

"You think that your piss poor apology is going to make up for this Potter," Vernon said, slowly making his way through the living room and over to him.

The feeling started to grow more intense in Harry's stomach, why did it seem so much worse this time?

"Uncle, I'm not sure what it is that I've done. Whatever it is, it's not my fau-." He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before the blunt side of Vernon's hand made contact of with his nose.

The impact of the blow was knocked Harry back to the floor. A sudden crunching sound was an indication that he had just broken his nose; blood pouring down his onto shirt and down the back of his throat.

"Did I fucking say that you can speak, you little shit!" shouted Vernon, turning more red faced.

Harry tried to regain his balance from his, making the attempt to stand up but only be struck back down by his attacker's foot striking his right side.

"It's because of you, you little freak that things never go the way I want. Of all the places you were dropped, it had to be my doorstep," he shouted while keeping his rhythm; stomping on his nephew's side with all his might.

Air wasn't able to fill Harry's lungs and felt as if he was suffocating. What made the situation worse; pain shot through his body from his side, showing that his ribs were broken and he was coughing up blood, but there was no mercy in sight for him. Soon the two pains synced with each other and he couldn't tell which was which.

When he saw he had stopped, Harry was ready give a sigh of relief, thinking that Uncle Vernon was either done or just bored. That assumption however was false when he was sudden yanked to his feet and was shoved with strength he didn't know his uncle had. He was pushed into the kitchen, crashing into some glassware cutting him and making him bleed out.

Consciousness was beginning to slip from Harry; he wanted nothing more than to pass out and for it all to be over, or just for Vernon to kill him already. Just when he thought things it was already bad enough as it was, he managed to raise his head to see Vernon holding the poker from fireplace. Winding it back, he swung with all his might. Harry didn't have enough strength to move out of the way, but managed to lift his right arm to intercept the poker.

The drawback, his forearm snapped and he was blinded from the pain and it was too much for him to even produce a scream of pain; his mind was in too much trauma to process anything right now.

"Would you look at that Tunie, the little shit is still alive; even after all that, he still clings to live," Vernon said.

"Do you think he's had enough?" she asked, her tone showing that she hoped he would do something else.

After giving it some thought, Vernon grabbed a half conscious Harry and dragged him to the back, not taking care to be gentle with already damaged body. He opened the doors to the cellar; all that was presented to him was a set of old stairs and a dark gaping hold. Without even a second thought, he threw his nephew into the cellar.

Harry tumbled down the old stairs and soon hit his head against stone floor. His last image was his uncle closing the door and all was dark, and he soon his eyes closed, knowing only the pain of torment he had just went through.

A pain suddenly shoots through Harry's chest, greater than the pain of his beatings. He can feel bones shifting, tissue healing, blood cleaning, along with the pain comes a glowing light from his chest and a voice appears in his mind, and whispers to him.

"Brother stay awake I love you."

Then everything goes black.

10 mins earlier

S.t Catherine's orphanage.

Leon's POV

Laughter rings out from outside the orphanage startling me out from the book I was reading from the orphanages meagre library. I put the book down and walks to the window to watch the children playing in the yard.

With a look of slight longing I look down at the kids playing. I know I am considered abnormal by these kids because I am smarter, and wiser for my age. I've heard whispers of freak from the kids, though sometimes I don't blame them. I've acted quite 'freakish' when I get angry or distressed.

A feeling starts to spread from my chest, a feeling of fear. It takes me a few seconds to realize it's that strange bond I have with my sibling, I first realized I had a brother when I was two and kept feeling random pains in certain areas of my body. The pains suspiciously felt like punches, burns, and cuts.

I talked to the matron about these feelings of random pain, and she told me that I may have a bond with an unknown sibling and I am feeling their pain. She has kept a special watch on me for when it happens again.

Before the feeling of fear turns into pain I rush to the matron. The stairs are thudding beneath my feet as I rush down the hallway. I burst into the matron's office and yell.

"Cleo the feeling is back ag..."

That's all I get out of my mouth before my head erupts in pain, and drops me on the ground twitching and writhing in pain. It's takes all I can to not scream, all I can do is grunt and moan. Cleo rushes to my side and tries to hold me still so I don't injure myself.

A feeling of urgency and protectiveness surges from my chest area throughout my limbs. I don't notice a light shining from my chest area. The only thought running through my head before I lose consciousness is.

"Help Harry, help Harry."

Then everything goes black and I know no more.

 **A.N.**

 **Nice cliff-hanger right readers.**

 **Harry's life is going to change when Dumbledore's little health scanners on Harry and Leon go absolutely nuts**

 **Take care see ya guys on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.**

 **Hello peeps here's another chapter**

 **Sorry for the wait, this chapter fought tooth and nail to not get out. So I ended up skipping ahead to when they get there letters and will do the reunion as a flashback instead of a actual chapter.**

 **Back to the story dudes**

 **A.N.**

 **Time: July 31, 1991.**

 **P.O.V. Leon.**

 **Diary entry 1**

It's almost time for me and my brother Harry to receive our hogwarts letters. We've known of the magical world for 5 and a half years. Ever since the incident that brought my brother Harry back to me, I've held a lack of trust and respect for the man who put Harry there. Albus Dumbledore placed Harry in that house in an attempt to strengthen the twin bond me and my brother share. But he made one huge mistake, the bond was already at maximum strength, all he managed to do was give my brother a damaged mind.

Magical treatments could not fix my brothers head well enough for him to cemetery come out unscathed. His mind came out cracked into 3 pieces, these pieces are held together by my magic within his mind. It is the only thing keeping his mind from completely shattering and resembling the mind of someone lost to the cruciatus curse. This also resulted in my brother becoming deaf in both ears. I have been attempting to find a way around this and believe I have a good plan for it.

The plan is very risky but I plan to force his magic to replace the ear muscles in his ear to heal. This can go one of three ways, either it completely shatters any hope of him being able to hear again, his mind shatters under the stress of his magic and he becomes a veggie, or his hearing is restored.

I've been undergoing magic control training by some tutors to prepare for this procedure, I am the only one that can do this. Only my magic is compatible enough with my brothers to come any close to accomplishing this.

Enough of these depressing thoughts let me now describe how I know this.

Flashback.

 **Three days after incident.**

 **St. Mungos hospital.**

 **P.O.V. Leon.**

I can't remember what happened after I had passed out from the sudden pain that racked my body, all I can be certain of is that I felt something was very wrong, something was wrong with my brother, Harry. Something was very wrong. The link we share feels split somehow, like it's doing two things at once

I start feeling a tightness in my chest and start coughing hard.

"Here some water, sip it slowly lad."

A cup is pressed to my lips which slowly drip cool water down my throat calming the coughs wracking my body.

I croak out.

"Whe...where..am..I?"

"Your in hospital for magical maladies. You have a severe case of magical exhaustion. You've been unconscious for three days." I hear.

"Where's my brother? He should be here to." I saw worriedly.

"Your brother is still in intensive care from his injuries he sustained, and from his own case of magical exhaustion. Though his case was not as severe as yours."

"What's wrong with him? Our link between us feels wrong, like it's doing two things at the same time, a sort of splitting feeling." I say confused.

"That solves what we were trying to figure out, your brother was in so much pain that his mind nearly fractured into three pieces. The link you share together forced itself to split. One half of the link is maintaining his mental stability, the other half is maintaining the link between you."

The more I hear the more horrified I become. How much pain would he have had to be in the cause that to happen. This must have shown on my face because what the nurse told me next caused me to lose consciousness again.

"If the link stays like this long it will kill you both!"

Blackness overcame my vision and I collapsed on the bed again.

 **Location. Leon's mindscape.**

 **P.O.V. Leon**

The blackness fades from around my mind showing me that I'm in my mindscape. My mindscape is in tatters, like a tornado came through. I start putting it back together when I notice the door which houses the link between me and my brother has been blown clean off the wall, leaving it wide open. The link still feels wrong so I go towards the door to find out, and possibly fix what's wrong. I enter the doorway and start moving down the link to follow it to my brothers end. What I find leaves me in shock.

There's three rents in the edges of his mind that are only being held together by the link we share. I then realize what is wrong so I start slowly leaking my magic into the rents to take the stress off the link we share.

 **Meanwhile outside Harry's hospital bed.**

"Nurse come here something is happening with Harry's magic."

A nurse rushes over and uses a spell to show the status of the mind and magic a wizard or witch contains.

"He has two cores and two minds now, how is this possible?" The nurse says in shock.

"Maybe the extra core and mind are Leon's? Whatever it is it his healing him.

 **Within Harry's mind.**

When I'm done funnelling magic into Harry's mind it has filled the rents in and is holding the whole thing together. I've used a full quarter of my total magic to do this. It will forever hold his mind together so he can survive.

I start putting the scattered fragments of his mind back into place while giving off a brotherly familial feeling so I don't get any backlash from his mind. When that is done I hear behind me.

"Leon! Is that you my brother?"

I whirl around and pull my brother into a bear like hug which he reciprocates.

"Are you alright now brother. How do you feel right now?"

"My head feels like I got hit by a bus."

"Yeah that Would reflect the damage to your mind I saw when I arrived. It was rent into nearly three pieces." I tell Harry.

"We nearly died brother. All because of that stain on the earth called Vernon." I say through gritted teeth.

"I agree Leon I will never go back there again!"

"I won't let them take you back there Leon. We have finally found each other and I'm not letting you go again. Now let's find out just how badly damaged your mind is, specifically what parts you have lost."

I clasp my arm around my brother and we walk off to look at the damage to his mind.

 **Flashback end**

Needless to say my brother and I found out the damage to his mind caused him to not be able to hear anything. He's been hearing everything through my ears this whole time. The procedure I wrote about in this diary will essentially force his magic to act as a magical prosthesis for his ears. A hearing aid if you will.

Well ill be able to perform this spell/ritual as early as third year. By third year my brother will be able to hear again.

Just then.

 **A.N.**

 **Cliffhanger man am I evil or what**

 **Sorry for the long hiatus I got dragged into a long list of video games**

 **I'm back have fun with this chapter**


End file.
